User talk:Someone says
Welcome :D Welcome to ,Someone says! Thank you for making an account on ! Have fun editing, but please check our standards! If you have any questions, please ask me by leaving a message on my talk page. Happy editing, BloomRocks! (talk) 12:42, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey!! do u want me to unlock it for you? u can add the info! ♥Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 13:13, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey! would you like to join my this wikia? it's really cool u can create your own character and have fun! ♥Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 13:26, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Do u want to be an administrator? like that u will be able to edit all pages without any requests of unlocking? ♥Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 06:38, October 20, 2013 (UTC) doesn't matter making a talkbox is not a good thing either simple text is better. Anyways, thanks for accepting!! u can start editing now. ♥Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 06:51, October 20, 2013 (UTC) So which page would you like to edit? now? ♥Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 06:56, October 20, 2013 (UTC) yes there is one Aisha/Layla. Maybe u could remove all the gallery sections and add information instead and pictures that will make it look better. ♥Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 07:18, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey!! I have to go now bye! Happy Editing! ♥Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 07:52, October 20, 2013 (UTC) I just checked tht you would like to make a new logo if you wanna u are welcome to! can u make a logo of this aswell: DoraemonPedia wiki Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 14:05, October 27, 2013 (UTC) You can make a blog post before the logo. Oh and here's the link to my new wikia :) www.doraemon-pedia.wikia.com Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 11:20, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Well can you upload it and show it to me? in doraemon wiki Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 14:12, October 29, 2013 (UTC) I saw your blog and I accept your offer of that new feature you can add it we still need to extend mediawiki and how did you make the logo and this? Cordelia Bella Swan ~ Hey Wanna Have Fun? Leave A Message If You Wanna! 09:10, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey ! this wiki is quite messed up nd spammed so I suggest you join my other wiki This one instead you can be an admin there too! ♥Cordelia Rosemary Swan♥, Never explain yourself. Your friends don’t need it and your enemies won’t believe it. 06:19, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Nice wiki. 21:22, April 12, 2014 (UTC)